This invention relates generally to devices for the threading of needles in sewing machines, and more specifically to a device which automatically applies thread through the eye of a needle using a rotating or swirling stream of compressed air.
Various devices for threading of needles are known. U.S. Pat. No. 258,345 (Altmann et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 303,030 (McPherron); and U.S. Pat. No. 906,985 (Anderson) disclose mechanical devices attached to sewing machines to assist in the threading of needles. A hand-held mechanical device which uses a hook to pull the thread through the eye of the needle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,272 (Gerstein).
Devices which attach to sewing machines and which use vacuums or compressed air to draw threads through the eyes of needles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,413,014 (Wall); U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,392 (Kaplan); U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,587 (Greulich); U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,804 (Reich); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,915 (Peterson et al.).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,443 and 4,188,896 (Brown et al.) disclose diaphragm pumps for threading needles on sewing machines.
However, an automatic needle threader which uses compressed air and which creates a rotating or swirling motion to the air to force the loose fibers created by fraying at or near the end of the thread back toward the body of the thread, as does the instant invention, thereby improving, and eliminating problems associated with, the needle threading process, is not shown in the prior art.